The Forgotten Arcana
by Chandelunar
Summary: If he could, he'd redo everything, just to have him back. / Souji/Yosuke oneshot inspired by really nice Ib art


Wow I haven't posted fics in forever.

So, I love my OTP and Tumblr gave me Ib and now I'm sad ha ha ha *runs off into the sun*

* * *

All of the memories came rushing back at that moment. The painting, the dolls...

Him.

He guided him; he was his strength, his rock. He would have been stuck in that god-forsaken world had it not been for him.

oOoOoOo

"Stay close Yosuke. Who knows what she's planning.." Doing as he was told, Yosuke held tightly onto the silver-haired stranger's arm. They had been through a lot at this point. As time passed, Yosuke felt as though he had known Souji for years, not just however long they had been stuck in the gallery. This was just yet another transition. They stopped in front of the toy chest, staring intently into it.

Nothing but black. Empty.

"Hm? Wasn't the key supposed to be inside this box?" Souji looked through every nook and cranny of the chest. Not a key to be found. Had they been lied to? Yosuke took this moment in Souji's confusement to take a look for himself. The taller was right: there was nothing. In fact, the chest looked as though it was an abyss. He couldn't see the bottom. "What do you think's at the bottom?"

**_"Want to find out?"_**

oOoOoOo

His entire body hurt. He didn't want to stand, but he didn't have a choice. Slowly getting to his feet, he looked around him.

Chalk drawings.

Dolls.

Broken trains.

"...Is this the inside of the toybox?" Before he allowed himself to go any further, he realized he was missing something. To be specific, his companion. "Souji? Souji, where are you?" He began to worry when an answer wasn't heard, but all hope was restored when he saw the silver-haired boy emerge from a pile of dolls. "Jeez, that was more painful than I thought it would be..." Looking up, he was relieved to see Yosuke standing in front of him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The brunette shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine. Thanks." Helping the boy up, they glanced at their surroundings once again. "Looks like she really doesn't want us to get out. But, no matter. Luckily, I landed on the key when I fell on my ass, so let's just go finish- wait." Souji began looking around frantically. Amongst the drawings were..

"Yosuke."

The taller took the younger by the hand, only to get a blush in return. Though, Yosuke was thankful the boy didn't notice. "W-what is it?" He hesitated before continuing. "Yosuke, where's your rose?" It hadn't dawned on him at that point. His rose. It was gone. He panted his pockets, his chest, any place it could have been. Nothing. "I... I don't know..."

"Looking for this?"

And there she was. Smirking at them. Yosuke's rose in hand. "So that didn't kill you after all. But hey, look what I found! A pretty orange rose! Hee hee~" The brunette wanted to respond, but was gestured by Souji to stand back. "Saki.. please. Don't do anything rash." The giggling intensified. "Rash? Since when was I known to do anything rash~? I'm just admiring this beautiful-"

_Stroke._

"Orange."

_Stroke._

"Rose."

"And I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. ...Unless.." She looks up at Souji, grinning all the while. "I do really like white." Before she even finished her sentence, Yosuke could sense where this conversation was headed. "Souji, don't! She'll-"

"Yosuke. ...Trust me."

After fishing through his pocket, he was finally able to locate the thing very thing he vowed to keep fresh: a silky white rose. "H-here. Just please, give Yosuke's rose back." Saki's smile widened into a full grin. "I promise, I'll take good care of it~" And in an instant, she was gone. Yosuke couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Did Souji just really give up his rose?

For him?

"You dumbass! How could you?!" Even while being berated and scolded, he couldn't help but smile. "Because, you're special to me. I want you to get out. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Grasping the key in his hand tightly, he held his free hand out to the brunette. "Come on. We have something to take care of."

oOoOoOo

Souji was tired.

He couldn't move anymore. No matter what Yosuke tried, the older boy had no more in him. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. "S-Souji..?"

With whatever energy he had left, he held onto Yosuke's hand. He said nothing as he placed a foreign object in his partner's hand. Yosuke tried to respond, but Souji cut him off. "You c-can do it. I believe in y-you. I-I'll be fine. W-when you're done, I'll b-be right there waiting for you." Taking one last deep breath, he stopped.

He was sleeping.

oOoOoOo

**He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not.**

_**He loves me..!**_

oOoOoOo

It was finally over. The painting was destroyed. Saki was gone. Now they could escape.

Together.

But when he returned, Souji was no where to be found. Yosuke had assumed he had made his way out somehow. After all, he believed in him.

oOoOoOo

The painting was right there, waiting for him. But, why couldn't he step through it? "Souji's waiting on the other side for me." He told himself that over and over, pushing back every doubt he had that he possible wasn't.

He got a running start, and jumped.

oOoOoOo

What had he been doing up to this point? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember. "Huh. I guess it was nothing."

He still had a bit of time before having to meet back with his parents, so he decided to wander a bit. When he got back to the area near the staircase, one particular painting caught his eye.

_The Forgotten Arcana._

The boy in it, he looked awfully familiar. Surrounded by white roses. Bright silver hair. A stunning smile...

As though he had been hit by an oncoming truck, it all came rushing back.

The gallery.

Saki.

..Souji.

Unable to withstand his welling grief, he broke down. He fell onto his knees.

He cried. And cried. And_ cried_.

He was gone.

His friend, his partner... He was gone.

"I know you can't hear me, but I just have to say it." He takes his hand, carefully touching the frame of the painting. His choking sobs grew quieter as he smiled through his tears.

"I love you Souji. And I still do. Please, don't forget me."

He never got a response.

* * *

I'm a horrible writer yaaaaaaaay

Except a lot of these two from me because I'm addicted help


End file.
